Dark Angel: Give the one you love to another
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: After Mole, Joshua and Alec finished their supply run something happened on the way home. Who's the one not retuning home,why is it affecting Max and Brianna so much?*COMPLETE*


**Disclaimer:** _All "Dark Angel" characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee (Cameron Eglee Productions) and "Dark Angel" itself belongs to FOX.  
_**Author's Note:** _I decided to change this to my original idea. This was posted 10/30/04._

Give The One You Love To Another

By Cassandra Fisher

Brianna who was looking over a report heard the door burst open she turned to see who entered, there stood Joshua holding a bloody figure in his arm that got Brianna heart to stop beating for a moment.  
"Alec." Max said sprinting across the room. Brianna made her way across the room. She could barely hear what Joshua was saying because he was crying. People started to stop what there were doing to see what the commotion was about.  
"What happened?" Max demanded. She looked at Mole.  
"We just finished gathering supplies, at the Quickie Mart. We had to stay in the car. He didn't see the fourth guy who was entering from the back. He saw what Alec did and he came in shooting. Alec knocked all the guys unconscious before the fourth one came in shooting, when the fourth guy came in shooting we saw him get hit a couple of times. Alec knocked the guy unconscious and then he got to the car. Joshua asked if he was okay and he said he was. Halfway home he passed out. We got here as soon as we can. He died from a lost of blood. Guess we didn't know he was hurt that badly." Mole said.  
"Get a medic." Max said, a medic was there in a few moments. Joshua had put Alec on the table, which Brianna was looking over a report. The medic pronounces that Alec was dead. Brianna looked around the room she could see people crying. She felt a tug on her shirt she looked down to see Gail looking at her.  
"What does dead mean? Is Alec going to be okay?" Gail asked. Brianna bent down to look at Gail directly.  
"Don't worry. Alec is going to be fine. Why don't you go play with the other children." Brianna said. Gail nodded her head and took off running. Brianna saw Max, Joshua, Logan, and Cece near Alec. Max, Joshua, and Cece either crying or had tears in there eyes. Logan just looked at Alec body. Brianna looked at X5-494... no wait he was no longer X5-494 he was now Alec. Alec was her lover at Manicore and she still loved him. They had secretly been seeing each other. They have been able to get out of Manicore without being seen thanks to Brianna powers. Somehow someone found out. Alec tried to take all the blame so Brianna wouldn't get punished, but Lydecker killed her anyways.

She was reborn, she was careful when she went into Manicore. She saw what they had done to Alec. She knew he fell in love with Rachel and she was put into a coma after the blast that was suppose to kill Rachel father. Brianna wanted to get Alec out of there, but she knew if she did Manicore wouldn't stop looking for him. She couldn't take the pain of watching him and can't do anything to ease his pain so she disappeared.

It wasn't until two years later when she heard that Manicore had been burn to the ground did she know Alec was out. He had came to where she worked and got a job there. She been watching him ever since. She saw Alec visit Rachel and then at Rachel grave. Brianna could see the love that he had for Max. She saw the love for Alec in Max eyes. She had to reveal herself to save Alec. To tell the truth she didn't care, all she wanted was Alec to be happy and she knew that he never wanted to die.  
"Mole you were suppose to be there for back up. Why weren't you there, Alec is dead because you didn't give him back up." Max yelled at Mole. Mole looked down at the floor.  
"How long ago was this?" Brianna asked. Everyone in the room turned to look at her.  
"What did you say, Alec is dead and you are asking how long ago did he die." Max yelled at Brianna. Logan tried to have Max looked at him. She jerked herself away from him then turned to him.  
"Don't Logan. This has gotten to be too much. I can't deal with this. I am sorry Logan, but it is not you that I love. Alec is the one that I truly love; it took me all this time to figure it out. Now it's too late to tell him." Max said, crumble to the floor. Logan was shocked then he turned and left. Joshua bent down and hugged Max. Brianna looked at Mole.  
"How long ago did this happen?" Brianna asked.  
"About fifteen minutes ago." Mole said. Brianna moved to Alec side. She knew in five more minutes that she couldn't get him back. After twenty minutes of a X5 death they could be revived after twenty minutes the X5 was dead and she couldn't revive them. She raised Alec shirt up and put her hand over his wound. Her hand began to glow. The light attracted everyone attention. Soon Alec and Brianna was covered in a bright light. Everyone shielded his or her eyes. Brianna watched as Alec began to heal. As soon as the bullet was out, and the wound was healed did the light die down. Brianna knew that the bullet had to be lodge into someone body. She never had healed an X5 with a bullet still in them. She faced the bullet towards her and then she let the scene play out. She felt the bullet hitting her exactly where Alec wound was. Her vision suddenly went blank.

Everyone watched as the light died down. Max saw the bullet remove itself from Alec. Brianna pointed at herself and let it fly. Brianna was hit the exact place Alec was.  
"Medic." Max yelled, the medic came to help Brianna. They got the bullet out and stop the bleeding now Brianna was resting in the infirmary. Max was at Alec side when he opened his eyes. Max gave him a punch in the shoulder.  
"What was that for?"  
"For dying on us. Don't you ever do that to me again?"  
"I thought you didn't care for me." Alec said. Max looked at him, she was serious.  
"Alec, I love you. It isn't Logan who I love, it you. It's always been you." Max blurted out before she lost the courage to tell him. Alec looked at her.  
"I love you too." Alec said, as their lips met.

Brianna opened her eyes she was in the infirmary. She had to get out of there. She knew if Alec put two and two together it wouldn't be good for her. She got out of bed. She moved quickly to her room and she started to pack. She had to get out of Terminal City. She had made her decision. She had let Alec go. She had giving Alec to Max who loves him, Alec loved Max. Brianna could go anyway she wanted. She was looking at her files to see where she could go.

Alec looked over at Max; he wanted to know how he was alive again after being killed at the Quickie Mart.  
"Max, how am I alive?" Alec asked.  
"Brianna healed you, she took the bullet out of you. The bullet went into her the exact same place as you were wounded." Max said. Alec's eyes widen a bit.  
"It can't be Phoenix." Alec said.

"Who's Phoenix?" Max asked as she watched him leave the room. Alec rushed to the infirmary to see Brianna; he didn't see her there. He immediately went to her room. He saw her packing.  
"Phoenix." Brianna stopped when she heard Alec voice. She missed how he said her name.  
"My name is Brianna." Brianna said.  
"It's Phoenix, isn't it?" Alec asked. Brianna turned around.  
"I am sorry, but my designation is Phoenix 2.You must be mistaken me for Phoenix." Brianna told Alec. She had to lie to him. She hated herself for lying to him. That was the only way. The birthmark she had, she moved it. She was able to do that. Alec didn't know about it. If all goes wrong she could just relive this day and changed it.

She knew if she relived this day and she sacrificed her life for someone she loved who was suppose to die that day then she wouldn't be reborn she would be dead for good. Alec went up to her and kissed her. She couldn't help it she kissed him back. After a few minutes they broke apart. A throat was clear. Both of them turned to see Max standing there with tears in her eyes. She turned around and she left quickly. Alec went after her. Brianna knew that more damage was done and she wouldn't be able to repair it. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt time going backward.

She opened her eyes and she looked at her clock it was morning time or was it? She rushed over and looked at her paperwork and saw it was the same day, but it was morning. '_Thank goodness now I have to get to the others before they leave.'_ Brianna thought to herself. She needed to go with Alec, Mole and Joshua on collecting supplies. She quickly left her room and went and found Alec, Mole and Joshua.  
"Hey guys, I am going to come on the supply run." Brianna said. All three of the guy looked at me.  
"Okay." Alec said. We got ready and we moved out. Before Brianna knew it, they had finished gathering supplies.  
"Alec we need to get food at this Quickie Mart this is the last suppliers that we ave to get." Mole said. Alec parked across the street from the Quickie Mart.  
"Well, stay in the car while I get the last of the supplies." Mole said.  
"Okay." Alec said, as he went over to the Quickie Mart. Brianna waited a couple of seconds before getting out of the car.  
"I'll be right back," Brianna started as she got out of the car and went to the Quickie Mart. She peeked inside, then she went in and then she saw the scene play out. Alec had knocked the three guys out, but didn't see the fourth guy. Brianna saw the gun. The guy pointed at Alec.  
"No!" She got in front of Alec and the fourth guy, she moved with incredible speed. The gun went off four times. Brianna felt all of the bullets hit her body.

She fell to the ground. The guy also fell to the ground. Soon she found herself in the van. She knew that she had enough life to make it back to base and tell Max and Alec what she saw in both of them. She wasn't really paying attention, she focus on conserving her energy.

"Medic." Alec yelled as soon as they got into base. Brianna had been shot badly and she knew that the Medic couldn't help her.  
"Alec it's no use, I am going to die." Brianna said.  
"I am not going to let that happens." Alec said, he looked at me; she could tell that he was telling the truth. "Medic"

"I need to you and Max alone." Brianna said.  
"Not until the Medic check you out first." Alec told her calmly.  
"Alec the medics are working on a patient." Max said, as she motion for everyone but Alec to leave the room. They all left the room. Alec and Max moved to my side.  
" Alec, I want you to know that you have been the best thing in my life. I know you and Max are meant to be together. Don't let death take her or you before you realize that. Max you love Alec, I can see it in both of your guys eyes." Brianna said to both of them. Alec and Max looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Hold on what do you mean that I have been the best thing in your life?" Alec asked Brianna.  
"Come closer, and let me whisper it into your ears." Brianna said, she knew if she kissed Alec Max would run off again. Alec moved closer. Suddenly a bright light emitted from Brianna forehead and went to Alec. Another one emitted and then went to Max. Alec stood back up.

Brianna knew that that they would be happy together. She knew what she had to do. Once she died then there would be this light that flashes across the world and wipe out any memory of her being in anyone's life. She knew she had to do this for Alec. Brianna watched as Max and Alec left the room. Once they were gone, Brianna closed her eyes for the last time. A bright light went off and it was like the ripple effect. Soon the ripple effect covered Earth. All memories of Phoenix and Brianna Weston was erase from everyone memory forever.


End file.
